A Series of Poems for Iaragon
by EvilGenius Koji
Summary: A series of poems dedicated to Walking in Circles by Iaragon. Although this story is taken off now, I remember and pay tribute to it.
1. A White Rose

Koji: This poem is dedicated to Iaragon's story Walking in Circles. I don't own it or YYH, but I love all Iaraon's stories very much.

**  
**

**

* * *

A White rose**

You hand me a rose  
A white rose  
Lavender tips  
Seems unreal  
Yet so real  
Sniff the delicate aroma  
Floating out  
Feel the petals  
Of the finest silk  
Floats through the air  
With that sweet, fresh smell  
Its beauty belies its species  
Its not of this world  
Just as you aren't...  
Once again  
I find myself  
Longing for your touch  
Hoping to be in your hold  
Feel your skin caress mine  
Run my fingers through your hair  
And smell your scent  
Of roses  
Yet I can't  
Cause once again  
I'm left behind  
I do not wish  
To cause you trouble

I had thought  
That you forgot me  
I avoided you  
Before I lost myself  
And broke apart  
My loneliness conquering me  
So before you left  
I left  
And I wondered,  
Why am I so sad?

But one day  
I finally yield  
Misunderstandings understood  
And I long for your touch again...

And finally  
You return  
My heart flutters  
At the site  
For although you're weary  
Your eyes still sparkle the light  
The light of life  
So I run out  
And throw myself at you  
Smell the scent of roses once again  
Feel the touch of your skin on mine  
And feel your silky locks brush my skin  
Once again you're with me again  
Until the next time  
For then I shall once again  
Stare at the white rose  
With tips of purple  
That is your sign...  
Your calling card

* * *

Koji: R&R, onegaishimasu! 


	2. Pushing You Away

Koji: I've decided to make this a series of poems, all dedicated to Walking in Circles. Enjoy and please R&R.

* * *

**Pushing You Away **

I thought I was over and done with you  
No more pain to suffer from this love  
So I left you; you can't say no  
Thought I was free  
Then why do I still think of you?  
Not a day passes without me  
Thinking of your emerald eyes  
Drowning in a sea of green  
Your gentle smile  
Your quiet voice  
So filled with love  
Your silky red locks  
And feel your skin touch mine  
It still burns

I thought I was free of all that  
All that caused me all this pain  
But if I am then why am I  
Still  
Thinking  
Of  
You?

I shunned you  
Over and over  
And yet you still persist  
Unyielding  
Why?

I'm not worth it  
Not good enough for you  
I'm worthless  
Just as I was branded  
I'm so confused  
Why?

After all this time  
You look at me  
And I still see  
The ocean of love  
Teeming over  
Voice still warm  
Your skin against mine  
It still burns

I left you  
And rejected your love  
Broke apart  
Thought we were done  
Never again  
Hear those cursed words  
And yet you still say them  
Why?

I see you again  
And my emotions return  
And my blood  
Is on fire again  
How longer can I resist  
Without your love?  
When shall I fade away  
No existence without you

Your touch still burns  
In your eyes I still drown  
Your smile still gentle, loving  
Your voice still quiet  
And love  
Filling over again  
Those three words  
They come back  
Even after all this time  
You still utter them  
And how I realize  
How true they are  
For both me and you

I love you

* * *

Koji: R&R, onegaishimasu! 


	3. Cry

Koji: Another poem...just cause I feel like it.

Kurama: -sweatdroop- So many poems, Koji...

Koji: -glare- They're based on you!

Kurama: -cowers-

* * *

**   
Cry**

I refuse to cry

Not over you

No, you won't drag the tears out

Not even with those three words

Whether in happiness or grief

Or rage or confusion

You won't see tears pouring

Not out of me

Not over you

Not over anyone

You won't see them

The bitterness coursing down my cheeks

The scent of salt shall not taint the air

You won't see me cry

How can you expect me to?

I can't take it

Not anymore

I run

And come after me

No matter how far

How long

How harsh the road

You still follow me

And I don't know why

But you won't see me cry

Those tears of grief

They'll never overflow

They won't sparkle in the light

They won't be droplets among the rain

I refuse to mourn

You had brought me this grief

So I ran

Don't follow

But you did

Why?

You won't see me cry

No, never

I don't want to cry

Why isn't my body obeying me?

Why are the tears sliding over my face

Wetness flowing over my cheeks

And you lips brushing them away

This is why I don't want to cry

You'll see

And win me back again

No matter, how dangerous the road

You still follow

I can't take it

I don't want to give in

But we don't always get what we want, ne?

* * *

Koji: R&R, pleeeeeease? 


	4. Kohi, Bara, soshite Ai

Koji: Eh heh heh...I'm on a poem mode!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Kohi, Bara, soshite Ai  
**

**  
**

The smell of coffee in the air  
The scent of roses, ever so soft  
The two blend together  
Like they were meant to be  
Just like you and I  
Aisheteru  
Sayonara  
I love you  
Good bye

Wakare, koi  
Farewell, my love  
Please believe me when I say  
Aisheteru

Nai yurusu ni  
Don't forget me  
Mada yurusu ni  
Yet forget me  
Aisheteru

You had long left  
Yet I still remember your scent  
Coffee beans  
Still linger in the air  
My roses  
So lonely without you  
Please believe me when I say I love you

I can't live without you  
Yet for your happiness  
Please forget me  
Yet for mine  
Never forget me, please  
Confusion swirl  
Round and round my mind  
It dances  
Faster than time

I don't knowExactly what to do  
Yet the smell of coffee and roses  
Stand out clearly in this mess

So please  
Believe me when I say  
Aisheteru

* * *

Aisheteru- I love you 

Sayonara- Good bye

Wakare- Farewell

Koi- love

Nai yurusu ni- Don't forget me

Mada yurusu ni- Yet forget me

Kohi, Bara, soshite Ai- Coffe, roses, and love

Kudasai- Please

Koji: R&R kudasai!


	5. Defy

Koji: Hey guys! -grins- Aren't you guys glad Iaragon updated?

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: I thought that bit about the silver youko going rabid was overbearingly sad...

Koji: Well, of course you would! It was based on you and your mate! Not to mention Lupin practically trhew herself on you and kissed you...

Kurama: -blushing heavily-

Koji & Hiei: -snickers and smirks evilly-

Kurama: It isn't funny!

Koji: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, some of the lines from here are borrowed from Iaragon's newest chapter, so they don't belong to me, but Iaragon. Gomen, I didn't ask...-wince- There wasn't any time. Forgive me Iaragon-sama! -eyes shut tight, bowing and hands clasped before her-

Kurama: Koji, you shouldn't steal...

Hiei: -snorts- Look who's talking, the King of Theives.

Koji: -glare- Shut up! I'm trying to beg forgiveness from the great Iaragon-sama!

Kurama & Hiei: -snort-

**

* * *

**

**Defy**

**Lupin  
**

No matter the pain  
No matter the cruel ways  
I understand  
The way you feel  
The sadness welling up in my heart  
The only escape out through my eyes  
Their new form salty, bitter  
And yet I can't help but suppress them in  
Death  
Takes away our love  
Death  
Parts us forever  
Never to return  
What to do?  
Shall we satisfied them  
And surrender  
When we have defied it so many times?  
Or will we stand  
And hold our heads high  
Laugh and smile  
For loved one's sake?  
Never forget  
Yet do not mourn  
They have wished  
They have prayed  
For our happiness  
Will you not grant them their hopes?

**  
Kurama **

Dear one  
Love one  
Koi  
Wisdom flows from your mouth  
As water flows from the sea  
Yet will you not follow your own advice?  
Will you not listen to reason?  
Will you not forgive  
Won't you let our love flourish once more?  
The devils are pulling me in  
The abyss growing between us  
Will you not rebuild the bridge with me once more  
And allow us our happiness once more?  
Loneliness is your story  
My grief is boundless  
Fool was I  
When I left you alone  
Yet Death approaches us once more  
Quick, restore our bond  
Please, I wish not  
To die without making amends  
Let our love come again

**  
Lupin**

My heart yearns for the old timesYet my mouth betrays me  
And cold rejection flows from my mouth  
My brain says no, over and over  
Yet my heart strains to be free  
And with you again  
Yet do you wish for me to forget so easily?  
It shan't happen  
Two forces within me  
One yearning  
One shying away  
Hai  
Iie  
Aisheteru  
Daikirai  
Why are you still here?  
Don't you know  
You pain me so  
Every time I see you  
My heart strengthens at your sight  
My logic may have won the battle  
But my heart is winning the war  
Soon my instincts shall break out  
And I will reunite with you once more  
Stay away...

**Kurama**

I long for you  
As a eagle longs for the skies  
As a thirsting man longs for water  
As my heart longs for your love  
As my skin longs for your touch  
As my ears long for your voice to whisper my name  
As I long for you  
Come back  
Into my waiting arms  
The way you move  
The way your voice resounds in the room  
Your elegance, your posture  
Your composure, your manner  
You're enticing me  
I can't restrain myself much longer  
The fox twitches  
The full moon is out  
My senses are sharp  
My instincts about to take control  
The kitsune growls in anticipation  
He hungers, kitten  
He is dying without you  
As I do  
My soul hungers for you

_-But why-," _

_"Youko's soul is fading into mine."-_

_******Lupin  
**_

Why are you changing?  
The two who were connected  
Are slowly fading to just one  
Both whom I love equally  
Both who cannot exist without the other  
Two who were connected  
Slowly becoming merely one  
No longer separate  
He who lurks in your mind  
Now coming in the open?  
You, who was always free  
No slowly withdrawing in?  
Already have your appearances melted to one  
Slowly your minds come to one  
Powerful, wise  
Now coming into one  
How will this change me?  
How will I bear this?  
Why am I questioning myself in this matter?  
We are no longer bonded  
I have nothing to do of this matter  
Why do I care?

******Kurama **

I'm being entangled in your scent once more  
Your movements enchant me  
Your voice enthralling  
Your eyes captivating  
The way you act around still amusing  
Even after the long years of the past   
You're still a mystery  
Even after our life together  
You still puzzle me so  
You make me wonder  
You make me think  
You make me want you even more  
I'm falling in love with you all over again  
Even after you left  
My love endured  
Unpolished, like a dusty piece of art  
Yet seeing you again  
Brought the shine back  
My blood is burning again  
And my love for you  
Calling out  
It's awake  
And I love you only more and more  
I'm falling deeper and deeper in love with you

_-That female is dead, Inari," Kurama whispered. An unwanted image of the dead fox appeared in her mind's eyes. "And so are her pups." He was slightly pale, she realized…perhaps he'd noticed the resemblance between that other pup and Haku as well. _

_Eyes not leaving hers, he took a step back. He suddenly looked perfectly composed, as if catching his fault. His voice was steady when he spoke, the scraping noise getting louder in the background. _

_"I refuse for my own family to receive the same fate." _

_With alarming speed the vines weaved themselves pack together. She stood there, mouth slightly open, staring blankly at the makeshift wall. _

_What…what was…why…he… _

_He…he cared… _

_Lupin dropped to her knees, pulling at the vines until there was a gap large enough for her to look through. _

_Why? Why had he looked at her like that! Why? Why did he care!-_

******Lupin**

Why do you care?  
I've only shunned you  
I've only pushed you away  
I've broken your heart  
And though every time I did  
Mines would break twice  
It calls for you  
It wants you  
I want you  
I love you  
I'm afraid  
What guarantee have you,  
That I won't be hurt again?  
What promise have I  
That you won't leave again?  
What oath have you,  
That my heart won't break once more?

******Kurama **

No  
I won't let it happen  
You shan't be hurt  
My family shall not be broken  
Death will not take you  
Nor our son  
The result of our love  
Neither shall be harmed  
It matters not what happens to me  
Perhaps some merciful person  
Shall slay me afore I take my family's lives  
Nevertheless, I shan't allow the chance  
I'll relinquish myself before I harm you  
I won't consent to your doom  
I'll accept my death  
If it means your lives  
I'll defy fate if need be  
But I won't let it happen

* * *

Hai- Yes 

Iie- No

Aisheteru- I love you

Daikirai- I hate you

Koji: I hope you liked that!

Kurama: -eyebrow raised- Something new?

Koji: Yep! It's you and Lupin talking together!

Kurama: -sweatdrop-


	6. Angel or Devil

Koji: Yo. Major headache, don't bug. -walks away-

Kurama: -sweatdrop- She's just grumpy from the incident on Saturday...she's flooded the garage and had to wipe it clean before her Kaa-san and Tou-san came home...

Koji's voice: Quiet, Kurama!

Kurama: -grins- Koji doesn't own YYH.

* * *

**Angel or Devil**

Everybody expects me to be their angel

They want some innocent being

But am I really so?

Maybe deep inside

There's a devil

Ready to spring out

Maybe it's biding its time

Ready to spring out

Causing chaos

Maybe there's a devil

Inside this 'angel'

Perfect, that was what I was

What every child should be

Yet I was not worth their time

Those 'parents' of mine

I was worthless

Not good enough

They were high above me

I was lower than dirt

This perfect façade I wear

This innocent face

This faultless manner of mine

My intellect soaring above

I hate this, I hate this

This fake me

It pains me

I hate it

So why don't I quit?

'Cuz it still doesn't please them

Those 'parents' of mine

So when they joined the deceased

Thank Kami, I've been released

But with me, the disorder was freed

Grief and hate suffocated the air

It was all I breathed

It was all I was

So I dropped this model act

And became what I am

The 'devil' they all call me now

Just 'cuz I no longer make their lives easy

My true personality

Broke free, became what it was

Still swallowing the darkness

Still raging at the world

Those who wanted the 'angel' attacking my soul

Sorry, but

There's no such thing as an angel…

Even you, perfect in every way

Deep inside you, the devil awaits

Shuichi Minamino

Is just a façade, fake as the old me

Youko Kurama, your true self

Thief, murderer

Demon

Inari Pearce

Is just a mask, a thing of the past

Gone now…she does not exist

In her place Lupin

The 'devil' feared

But you

Brought Inari back

Not with her masquerade, her free self

Came back, sweet and true

To you

And only you

* * *

Hiei: Hn, the onna's still sulking in her room... 

Koji: I am not sulking! R&R, or FEAR MY WRATH!

Kurama: She's got to be feeling better if she's making threats...


	7. Fight Through the Night

Koji: Hello!

Hiei: -groans-

Kurama: -groans as well-

Koji: Why teh glum faces, boys?

Kurama: You're so gonna torture us now that it's winter break...

Koji: Right you are, as always Kurama-kun

**

* * *

Fight through the night**

Fighting through the night

There's no stop for rest

There's no reprieve

There's no break

No relief

No freedom till we've won

No healing till we're triumphant

Fight

This relentless battling

This barrage of nonstop rage

This hate of burning energy

Keeping me going

Through the night

No matter the condition

No matter whether 'tis the sun nor moon

Nor if the wind blows and the skies cry

We'll fight through the night

Endless repetition

No respite

Don't relax!

We're still fighting through the night

No matter if the sun sets

And the moon rises

We'll fight through the night

No matter if the wind tears through the ground

If the water drowns the earth

If fires eat the forests

If times change and past

We'll still fight

Through the night

Together you and I

We'll fight through the night

And win,

No matter the forces

No matter if nature rebels against us

We'll still fight through the night

And win

Forget the sands of time

Screw the pain and horrors

With you by my side

We'll fight through the night

And win

None of it matters

As long as you're there

I draw upon your strength

Our dependence on each other strengthens our hearts

And we'll fight through the night

We'll win

And for once we'll rest

Finally take a vacation

And forget all of the battles

Bask in the sun

Soak in water

Run on the earth

Fly among the birds

The sounds of merriment in the air

Happiness and peace reign

As long as we fight through the night

Together, we'll win!

* * *

Koji: R&R, onegai! Or you shall face supreme evilness! Muahhahhaha! 

Kurama: We already do...

Koji: Silence mortal!

Kurama: I'm not mortal...

Koji: Shut up, go with it!


	8. Away

Koji: It's Winter Break...so I was bored enough to want a challenge. Please R&R!

**

* * *

Away**

As the day passes away  
And the night covers beckons me to stay  
And the stars shine  
And how I wish for never ending time  
The love that I had thought was real  
Shall fade, and before father time kneel  
And broken, we shall be  
Your entrancing eyes, never shall I see  
The wind carries the news of unending love  
That had never existed, flown away like a dove  
And to give up, for your sake  
And still, my heart you shall take  
With you, to your journeys beyond  
And still, of you I remain fond  
But do you still remain the same?  
Or has our love faded in your fame?  
Broken is the sky  
And nevermore shall we fly  
The angel falls  
Through the darkness walls  
Innocence corrupted by him  
And calls you at whim  
Nevermore does love exist to me  
When you are no longer free  
You have forgotten, the memories sunken deep  
And my heart, you still keep

In the dark, sight

The life, the light  
Cold as ice  
Quieter than mice  
Transformed, am I  
No longer do I cry  
In the night I sigh  
As time passes me by  
Father Time  
At midnight you chime  
Bringing my grief  
My tears soaking the leaf  
Love that can not be  
We must forget, don't you see?  
Come back to me  
So I plea  
Oblige, will you?  
And make our happiness known to none but few

* * *

Koji: R&R, onegai! 


	9. Eyes

Koji: Hello everyone!

Kurama: Hello.

Hiei: Hn.

Koji: Kyah, aren't you glad Iaragon-sama updated again? And her new fic is awesome too! -grins-

Kurama: Hai...

Koji: That part with Haku and Fai was awesome...

Hiei: -snorts-

* * *

Memories ticking by 

Pain is pulling under my skin

Life is meaningless

Without you with me

Do you still care

Do you still love

Do you still adore

Do you still wonder

What life would've been

If we had stayed together?

Do you miss me on the lonely nights

As I missed you everyday

Do you care for me still

And still bear that warm protectiveness over me?

Standing all alone

By myself

Without someone to catch me when I fall

How about you?

How do you hold up

When I'm not there?

Do you break down like me?

Or do you shut away your feelings, like me?

Lie to me not

I see the truth in those eyes

The ones that had shimmered with love

Do they still?

I'm afraid to look

And afraid of what I'll find

Will I find cold hatred

Resentment?

Ignorance, feigned or real

Or anger, betrayal?

Do you still love me?

Or have you someone else already?

If I look in your eyes

Will I find them still brimming with love?

And if I do

Is that love for me?

Or someone else?

In the time I've abandoned you

What has happened?

Will I go back

And find your arms still welcoming

And you still awaiting

Or cold exterior

And rejection?

Can I get a guarantee

That you still love me?

Why do I still care so much

When you were first to abandon me?

So alone, desolate

Falling into a deep hole

Must get out

Run away

Before I'm swallowed

Far away I go

And alone I am

Still longing for you

But will I get my wish?

If I look into your eyes

Will they still spell love for me?

* * *

Koji: R&R, onegai! 


	10. Happily Ever After?

Koji: T.T

Kurama: T.T

Hiei: Hn...

Koji: Iaragon-sama deleted her stories! -cry-

Kurama: Lupin..

Hiei: Hn, foolish ningen...

Koji: Hiei! Do not speak of Iaragon-sama like that!

Hiei: Hn...

Kurama: At least you have it...

Koji: Yeah...this will be the last poem written in A Series of Poems dedicated to Walking in Circles, at least until Walking in Circles is placed back up again...but I will write for others too.

* * *

It's funny… 

How I thought I was saved…

But really, I had died again…

Caused more pain

Placed myself in greater risks

Because when I was alone

No one could hurt me

I was a stone, I was ice

I was cold

I was alone

Until you came along

And broke through the wall

And sunlight's rays spilled over me

And strong arms embraced me

Warm lips caressed my cheeks and lips

And I had felt loved

We had thought we had finally achieved our happily ever after

And, after all that we went through,

Did we not deserve it?

But then I was alone again…

You were far apart

Distant, always away

And I felt cold once more

By myself, dawn has past

And the day has died

Dusk has come and gone

And we are under the moon once more

In the cold dark sky

And the faint light of stars

So I wrenched myself away

Pushed us farther apart

My pain had groan

And I wanted it to stop

Before I die

So I pulled away

And started down another road

And forgot of you

That was what I thought

Yet our paths still intertwine

And my thoughts still full of you

And longing still tugging at my heart

My walls were up again

But cracked with grief and disbelief

And I had wanted you again

So I stood by myself once more

It's like I've thrown myself in the abyss

It's like I've jumped off the cliff

It's like I've dived into the ice-cracked water

It's like I've closed my eyes

In all these dark places

I'm trapped in the dark once more

So you come again

And twilight arrived once more

And I lived in the day once more

Has our happily ever after returned?

Or is this just a rest

Before we enter the world

Of cold, hate peril

And they bite at us once more

Or shall we finally get

The happily ever after?

* * *

Koji: Bye... 


	11. Alone

Koji: Anou...I decided to write something...at school...inspired by Full Moon wo Sagashite. -

Kurama: -.- I thought you weren't gonna write more...

Koji: I changed my mind! -wide grin-

Kurama: -.-

**

* * *

Alone**

You make me burn  
With every touch  
You make me hurt  
With every word  
You make me cry  
With every thought of you  
The pain comes again  
Destroying me once more  
My heart throbs  
Punishing me  
Pulling out the scars  
So are you going to pull out a knife  
and give me more?  
So, please, baby please  
Don't fly away

Please believe me  
There can be no 'we'  
There can be no 'us'  
No together forever  
Never, ever, ever  
Everything's against it  
The pieces just don't fit  
How can we reunite again  
When we've never been one?

Seeing you pains me  
I'd thought I was free  
Yet I'm still in your trap  
Not gonna take more of your crap  
Release my heart; let my heart go  
Why does it want you so?  
Somehow, my love still grows  
With you, time just slows  
I'm dying  
Don't leave me crying  
Alone tonight  
Cuz I'm in the dark again  
Sitting by myself once more  
It's not like I haven't been here before  
But why does it still hurt?

The snow falls  
The ice calls  
The wind blows  
But do you know  
How it still pains me  
Ever so deeply  
And the wings open  
The blood's soaking black feathers  
and she's alone again  
angel with black wings  
She sings her pain  
Into the open night  
Alone, alone, alone, she's alone again  
By herself, yet again  
Who will heal her wounds?  
Kiss away her pain  
Wash her in love  
But she's still alone

You make me burn  
With every touch  
You make me hurt  
With every word  
You make me cry  
With every thought of you  
The pain comes again  
Destroying me once more  
My heart throbs  
Punishing me  
Pulling out the scars  
So are you going to pull out a knife  
and give me more?  
So, please, baby please  
Don't fly away(and leave me with the pain)  
Don't leave me alone (all by myself)  
Alone in the dark (not a glimmer of light)  
and singing out, into the night (a song of pain)  
Don't leave me here (Without you…)

* * *

Koji: R&R, onegaishimasu! 


	12. Past and Gone

Koji: And I'm back...after, how long has it been?  
Kurama: More than a year, I believe.  
Koji: -Blink- Wow...Well, I just wanted to put something up after Iaragon-sama updated again. -shrug- Well, I don't own YYH or Walking in Circles. R&R

* * *

Losing myself in my insanity  
No one pulling me back to reality  
I'm watching the food turn and grow mold  
Eating without seeing what my eyes behold  
This is what I am, an empty husk  
Sitting in the same place from dawn to dusk  
Watching as the world carved its own destruction  
This segregation, this isolation  
Tearing me apart in its separation 

I'm taking a trip down the memory lane  
Watching myself when I was sane  
Drenching myself in this rain  
Washing away my sins with pain  
Chafing my wrists with these chains  
There's not use trying to wash the bloodstains  
They'll never go away, so don't slit the vein

The sky's an endless, unbroken grey  
Don't talk if there's nothing to say  
The rain's pounding over my head  
And every move is weighted with lead  
Come over here and tell me this isn't real  
That mask you're wearing is starting to peal  
I'm sick of all these ribbons and ties  
Sick of coating myself in these lies

How can you look at me with that straight face?  
Hiding behind layers of ruffle and lace  
You know you're just dragging at the wound  
You stood by and watch as the blood seeped and bloomed  
Watched as my body shuddered and fell back  
Never looking at the good, just what I lack

You watched too, as the car started to collide  
Watched as she laid there and died  
She's dead, you're gone, the funeral's over  
That's when I found out her crucifix was silver  
The first tear, and my mourning was done  
The second one almost triggered the gun  
Seeing blood that wasn't there  
Another pain I couldn't bear

Out the church, pass the door  
Losing yet another war  
Eyes blinded, senses numb  
Yet another obstacle I couldn't overcome  
Stumbling and tripping, then I fell at your feet  
You stared at me blankly, but our eyes wouldn't meet  
So I fell and broke alone  
Why did you feel like it was something you couldn't ignore?  
Isn't this a memory yet?  
What else will I forget…

* * *


	13. Innocent Seduction

Call me out with your frail little voice  
Panicked, stolen, frightened, scared  
Didn't you know, darling?  
The night air's saturated with your scent

The naked panic in your eyes is so endearing  
Stop baring your pretty little neck  
Don't you know what your temptation is?  
Stolen ecstasy, broken fantasy  
It's all in your mind, but the blood's on your hands  
Dead white hands, dead white face  
Dyed with crimson red

Unfathomable; what's on your mind when death trails your jaw?  
Warm dripping blood, your sweet innocent seduction  
The pleasure that kills you is your cure  
The drug that's keeping you coming  
Intoxication running through my veins  
Don't run, don't hide  
You know that'll just excite me more

Whine, cry, scream, sob  
The hunt's just started; I'm not finished  
Frozen fingers, pale lips  
Stop looking so bloodless, I haven't touched you yet  
Entice me further with those wild eyes  
Discreet looks, light touches  
Wouldn't you rather die blissfully?

The little noises you're making are a bit too much  
Are you really as oblivious as you look?  
That lithe, fragile body, those delicate limbs  
We'll be careful playing with you, love  
Shh, don't make another sound  
Porcelain dolls should stay quiet and still  
Eternal beauty, would you like that, dear?  
Lick it all up, your sweet elixir  
Euphoric, ecstatic, rapturous bliss  
Misbehavior's out of my control tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chyeah, Koji's finally updated. No, this time Iaragon-sama did not update...but hey, she's updated several times, but I haven't written anything. I wrote this last night. Looking back at the other poetry I've written, I sorta cringe...man, they sucked a lot. I can't believe you guys praised them before. You should've knocked me over the head and told me to write more carefully! Anyway, this poem...well, I think of it more like a set of lyrics, although there's no song to it- has a darker side. It's a bit suggestive, but don't worry, it's nothing graphic. Just a bit...of a play on words. Reviews are loved, but not expected- I'd be surprised if ANYONE read this. Please give me your thoughts...I'm hoping to look back on this and think that it sucked horribly, because it would mean that I've improved as a writer. 


End file.
